The Sirius Consequences of a Lost Wager
by hums.de.hums.hums
Summary: AU Story. Since he was eight, Harry Potter has been happily traveling the world with his godfather. Now at fifteen, Harry wants to experience the wonder of Hogwarts. Unfortunately he loses a bet and has to attend school as a girl.


**The Sirius Consequences of a Lost Wager**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters portrayed in the books or movies.

Summary: AU Story. Since he was eight, Harry Potter has been happily traveling the world with his godfather. Now at fifteen, Harry wants to experience the wonder of Hogwarts. Unfortunately he loses a bet and has to attend school as a girl.

Warnings: Slash, language, sexist views, exploring certain body parts, a visit to an adult store, horrible Latin, and a bad play of words for the title

A/N: Some of the ideas included in this story are not my real views (mostly references to stereotypes and sexist views)

**Chapter One: From Boy to Girl**

"_She seemed glad to see me when I appeared in the kitchen, and by watching her I began to think there was some skill involved in being a girl." ― Harper Lee, To Kill a Mockingbird_

"Tell me again why I have to do this?" Harry complained, looking at his godfather piteously. The two were cramped tight in the bathroom of the hotel they had booked for the night. It was the last evening before the two were coming home to London, from a trip across Europe.

"That's what you get for betting with a Marauder, little Bambi," Sirius countered, before rifling through a small plastic bag and pulling out a new pink razor, "Here you go. Now chop, chop; those legs aren't going to shave themselves."

Harry eyed the sharp blades in trepidation. "Isn't there a potion or something for this? Why do I have to shave my legs with some muggle razor?"

Sirius gave a short laugh, "Of course there's a potion, but I wanted to see you suffer through shaving. Not like you have to worry about getting rid of any facial hair, except maybe those eyebrows, but I wouldn't recommend a razor for that kind of thing."

"What's wrong with my eyebrows?" Harry asked, quickly glancing at the mirror. His eyebrows happened to be one of his most favorite facial features.

"They're too manly for your delicate face; I've been trying to get you to pluck those things for years," Sirius replied.

"That's what I like about them," Harry answered, "If I have to suffer another shopkeeper telling me that a young woman should have a more feminine haircut, I will start shopping naked. Let's see how many beauty tips I get with my dick in their face."

"Harry Potter! Those are not becoming words of a lady," Sirius retorted with a grin.

"That's exactly my point," the teen exclaimed, "I am a boy, and I refuse to go through with this absurd scheme of yours."

"Ah, ah," Sirius replied with a wag of his finger, "Marauders never go back on their word."

"But I'm not a Marauder; I'm just the godson of one," Harry answered.

Sirius frowned at the boy, "You are, not only the godson of a Marauder, but the son of one as well. Fortunately for you, that gives you automatic membership to the most awesome band of mischief makers who like to cause mayhem to an otherwise boring world. You should be happy to be included without so much as an initiation, other than being born of course. You even already have a nickname, little Bambi."

"That's a horrible nickname," Harry pouted, "Plus it's really girly."

"Well to get technical, Bambi was a boy in the movie. If you want to complain, take it up with Disney," Sirius stated, "Now seriously, those legs are just waiting to be silky smooth."

Harry grimaced as he once again studied the razor. He tried to think of any excuse to get out of the stupid bet but knew that it was hopeless.

"Are you sure I can't just take the potion? I might have agreed to your terms, but it was never stated that I had to shave manually," Harry pleaded.

Sirius once more laughed before pulling out a small bottle from his inner coat pocket. "Here you go sissy boy. I can't believe you were actually going to go through with it. Can you believe the torture that would have been?"

"I hate you!" Harry exclaimed, blushing slightly in embarrassment, "No other godfather would make their child so miserable." Snatching up the potion, Harry cautiously took a sniff, "Ugh this stuff smells awful; please tell me I don't have to ingest it."

"No can do Kiddo, either you down it or suffer the razor," Sirius replied cheerfully.

Taking a deep breath and downing the potion, Harry tried not to throw up as the disgusting sludge slid slowly down his throat.

"Ugh, how can girls stand this stuff? It's awful! This is even worse than Polyjuice," Harry gagged out.

Sirius smothered his laughs as he so kindly reminded, "Well I bet you can't wait for dose number two in six months."

"I am never doing that again," Harry vowed, shaking his head.

"How are you ever going to find a nice boy to date you if they think you are some cave woman hippy," Sirius asked his godson.

Harry looked up horrified, "I can't date anyone as a girl! How long do you think we can keep this going if some poor sod thought I was a girl, and then realized I had some extra equipment? Are you crazy? Of course you're crazy! No one sane would make their child go through this! I-"

"Harry, I don't see the problem," Sirius cut off the ranting, "You can date as a girl. You don't even have to pretend you're a lesbian because you're gay. Just date some guy and no one will find out. Problem solved."

"You are an idiot! Were you not just listening to what I was just saying? I can't date a guy because he thinks I'm a girl. I'm gonna get beat up! Guys don't just laugh off something like this Siri!" Harry exclaimed incredulously.

"Just date another gay guy, problem really solved," Sirius stated.

"Ugh you don't get it! If I look like a girl, gay guys are not going to want to date me! I can't believe how dense you are being! You're ruining my life," Harry ranted, "Hogwarts is supposed to be this magical time, but now I have to worry about everyone finding out my secret. I can't just worry about grades and puberty like everyone else. Why are you making me go through with this? Isn't being a teenager stressful enough?"

"Hogwarts isn't normal, so you pretending to be a girl will be practically the norm there. You shouldn't sweat so much over this. One of my roommates was a werewolf, no big deal." Sirius pointed out.

"Don't say no big deal!" Harry shouted, "Remus told me all about your reaction when you guys found out. And let me reiterate the fact that YOU FOUND OUT! What do you think the staff is going to do when they discover that a boy, a fifteen year-old boy, has been perving on girls from the bed right next to them. Do you think they're going to be as understanding as Dumbledore was to Remus? No! They're gonna expel me and I will probably even go to Azkaban. I don't think, sorry but my godfather dared me, is going to cut it in excuses."

"Well maybe Remus wasn't the best example for this situation," Sirius conceded, "But this is totally different. I hate to say it but Remus isn't exactly the most discrete werewolf around. Disappearing every full moon and recovering in the hospital wing the next day kind of screams werewolf. I really don't understand how others never put the dots together. And you perving on girls is just laughable. Relax; no one is going to find out."

"I don't get how you don't see the repercussions of this stupid bet. It's one thing to make me do embarrassing things, but this could get me in serious trouble! I-eep!" Harry cut off as he glanced down at his feet.

"That would be the potion kicking in," Sirius explained.

Harry anxiously waited for the tingly feeling to abate, as it moved through his body, starting at his toes and working its way up. "As the potion worked he could see the hair that used to cover his legs disappearing. The feeling didn't stop as it moved closer to his groin, causing the teen to panic.

"It's not stopping. Why isn't it stopping?" Harry asked, embarrassed as the hair in his most intimate area disappeared. The tingling sensation continued upwards.

"How should I know? I've never used the stuff before. I just told the lady at the apothecary that my daughter needed something to get rid of hairy legs. She told me this was the most popular potion," Sirius replied, inspecting his godson for any other signs that the potion might have been faulty.

The hair on his body continued to disappear until the tingles reached his neck, where it seemed to stop. Patting the top of his head, Harry sighed with relief that he still had his messy mop of hair.

"I don't know what you were so worried about, anything that got rid of that bird's nest would be a blessing," Sirius teased.

"What kind of torture do girls go through? Taking that potion every six months must be a nightmare. If I was a real girl I would just fuck it," Harry stated firmly.

"If you were a real girl, you would be used to this by now and would probably have no problem with it," Sirius retorted.

"See," the teen exclaimed, "That's just my point. I could never pass as a real girl Siri. I don't have a feminine role model that I could learn from. Although I love living just the two of us, it's a very manly way of life.

"Very manly is it?" Sirius asked amused, "I seem to recall a girly hobby someone relishes."

"You better not be making fun of my cooking skills! First of all, that is not limited to girls you sexist pig. And if you think I'm ever cooking for you again, you have another thing coming. Second, the only reason I started was because you can't cook for shit. I would have been better off at the Dursleys than have to eat the stuff you put on the table. I'd rather go without food than suffer through that again," Harry raved.

Sirius held up his hands to placate the teen, "Yes, yes. We all know how awful my cooking was. I'm sorry for insulting your delicate sensibilities. I'm embarrassed that I don't have your very manly cooking skills."

Harry continued to glare at the other man, not appeased in the least by his godfather's less than sincere apology.

"See you're already acting like a woman," Sirius commented, "You are getting riled up over nothing and stay mad even though I apologized."

Harry felt his anger spike, "No wonder you're relationships never last. If this is how you treat women then you deserve to die alone!"

"Hey now, there's no need for that. This is going to be fun. Hogwarts is one of the best parts of your life. If you really didn't want to face the consequences, then you shouldn't have taken the bet. Now stop worrying, we will work everything out," Sirius said trying to calm his raging godson.

"You're right. Not about a lot, but I really should have thought more about the wager before I agreed. It was such a sure win though, you suck at gin rummy," Harry exclaimed.

"I know! I didn't really think I would win either, and since I'm always stuck doing your stupid bets, it's finally time that you had to do one of mine," Sirius stated happily.

Harry sighed, "Why did you have to win that round? I should have just lost on purpose when you wanted me to eat that whole canister of Easy Cheese, yuck!"

"Hey that stuff happens to be pretty tasty. I thought that was a win, win no matter what outcome," Sirius declared.

"Yeah and that's why you are no longer allowed to cook. You can't just serve Easy Cheese and crackers as a meal," Harry explained, "I'll try to keep my complaining about the stupid bet to a minimum. Let's move on to the next step."

"Hmm, we have to come up with a name. Since you are posing as my daughter, we have to come up with one suitable for a Black," Sirius mused out loud.

"You're not really a by the book Black though; do I really have to have some stuck up constellation name?" Harry complained.

"My name is not stuck up!" Sirius objected, "It's a whole lot better than Regulus."

"Well I've never heard of a muggle with the name Sirius. There are plenty of Harrys, but very, and I mean very few Sirius'," Harry retorted.

Humming in agreement, Sirius tried thinking of a new name. "Well I may not be a true Black, but I've always thought I would name my children after stars. You're just going to have to live with it. Now let me think; the only girly sounding name that starts with an H that I can think of is Hydra."

"Ugh, please no. I'm going to get made fun of if my name is Hydra. Only a parent who hates their child would name them something like Hydra," Harry replied.

Sirius frowned, "I don't think it's going to get any better for you. Sirius is pretty much the only good star and I've claimed it, so you're stuck with Hydra."

"I don't want to be Hydra. What's wrong with Harry? Can't I just say that Harry is short for Harriett or something?" Harry begged.

"You finally wore me down in allowing you to attend Hogwarts, but we had an agreement. It's too dangerous for you to go as Harry Potter with Voldemort still out there," Sirius lectured, "Although we were thinking of you going as my son, you now have to go as my daughter, but that still means you can't have any connection to Harry Potter.

Harry sighed, "I know. I just abhor the very thought of being called Hydra. But if that's the stupid name you're going to pick for your unborn daughter, than I guess I would be honored to carry it for the duration of my Hogwarts career."

"Ugh, I would never have the bad taste to name my daughter Hydra!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What? Then why do I get stuck with it?" Harry shouted crossly.

"It's the only constellation that starts with an H," Sirius replied, "I doubt that you would respond well to some random name that wasn't at least somewhat close to Harry. We can't afford for you to make that kind of mistake."

"Oh, and you think I will have an easier time remembering Hydra?" Harry asked incredulously.

"It's such an awful name that it will catch your attention. You already know that no one else will have Hydra as a name, so they have to be talking to you," Sirius explained.

Harry huffed in annoyance, "That actually makes some sense. I guess I'm stuck with Hydra, ugh, could my life get any worse?"

"Oh yes, little Bambi, it could get very much worse. We still have to go shopping," Sirius cackled with glee.

**-Line Break-**

"_Girls do not dress for boys. They dress for themselves and, of course, each other. If girls dressed for boys they'd just walk around naked at all times." ― Betsey Johnson_

Diagon Alley was just as they remembered, even though it had been a three year gap since they had last visited. The two were meandering among the crowded bustle of shoppers, which was busier than usual with the school term starting in a few weeks. Sirius was in comfortable summer robes, his usual wear for the month of August. Unfortunately Harry, not wanting to be recognizable, was forced to wear a dress.

"Why did I have to wear this again," Harry complained for the tenth time that morning.

"If we're going to pull you off as being a girl, we are going to have to buy some supplies. It would be weird if you, as a boy, were trying on dresses and skirts. You don't want people to think you are some weird cross-dresser do you?" Sirius asked in reply.

"I am some weird cross-dresser!" Harry exclaimed, "I'm already stuck in this stupid dress."

"Well people don't know that," Sirius pointed out, "They just think that you are a cute girl going shopping with her dashing father."

"I'm not cute. I look like a boy in a dress. This stupid plan of yours is never going to work," Harry whined.

Sirius just laughed, "I'm sorry to tell ya Kiddo, but you look very much like a girl. No one will mistake you as a boy."

"But we barely did anything," Harry pointed out, "I just have to wear these stupid colored contacts, and glamor my scar. Just wearing a dress does not miraculously change you into a girl."

"Ah, but as you said the other day, you get mistaken for a girl all the time. Shouldn't that say something about your "manly features," Sirius stated while using air quotes, "Plus after finally doing something with your eyebrows, you look as cute as a button."

Harry huffed, "I don't understand how I can look that girly if everyone says that I look just like my father."

"I hate to break it to ya Hare-Bear, but the wizarding populous is pretty stupid and unobservant. One look at your glasses and messy hair and all they see is James. I've never really thought you looked so much like James as you do Lily. I didn't point it out because I know you would just get defensive," Sirius replied.

"What about my Adam's apple? How are we gonna cover that? I might be able to pass as a very manly and ugly girl, but I think that kind of gives it away. I guess we tried, but we obviously must quit at this impossible hurdle. Let's go look in Quality Quidditch; not even the shops in Germany can compare to the selection here," Harry said hopefully.

"There's a potion for that little Bambi. You're not the only wizard that wants to be a witch," Sirius countered.

"I don't want to be a witch! You're forcing me," Harry pointed out before storming off, stopping a few yards away because he didn't actually know which shop they were headed.

Sirius muffled his laugh as he led his godson into a little shop, Petite Amie, off the corner of the alley. The heavy scent of perfume assaulted Harry's nose as soon as they walked in, causing a minor headache.

"What a great start to this already fabulous day," Harry murmured.

Sirius gave him a look, "What was that Bambs?"

"Nothing," Harry replied sullenly.

"Good afternoon," the shopkeeper greeted, "My name is Lacene; How can I help you today?"

Grinning, Sirius pushed Harry forward as he responded, "My daughter, Hydra, and I have been traveling the world the last few years and have fallen out with British fashion. We need an entire wardrobe for my girl here."

"Ah, what a beautiful daughter you have, she must be fending off the boys left and right," the lady said smiling.

Harry tried not to scowl since the lady was only being nice, but it was especially hard with Sirius' snickering.

"Why thank you," Harry bit out reluctantly, "I'm afraid that I've never been too interested in fashion; I need all the help I can get."

"It would be my pleasure," replied Lacene, "If you would follow me, we can start with summer dresses over here."

The process of finding a wardrobe was exhausting, not to mention embarrassing for the teen. The woman had overloaded his brain with all the necessary items that belonged in a young lady's closet, not to mention all of the accessories that Sirius had foisted on him. Harry had always been grateful that he hadn't picked up his godfather's tendency for being vain and fashionable, just wearing the first things he picked up off the floor. Unfortunately Sirius was getting revenge for all of his comments on his godfather's appearance by buying all of what a real girl would probably kill to have.

A few hours later, Harry was gulping the fresh air of the alley after finally escaping the perfume filled one of the boutique.

"Oh stop exaggerating. The air was perfectly breathable inside; you should get used to smelling of perfume," Sirius commented.

"I refuse to wear anything that will make my balls shrivel and fall off. I'm only pretending to be a girl, not actually turning into one. That means I do not have to be some flower smelling thing that, that crochets or something," Harry replied.

"Oh, who's being the sexist pig now," Sirius teased, "And of course you have to wear perfume, preferably something strong. You have to mask your obviously male odor."

"Is that some kind of dig at how I smell," Harry asked indignantly.

"Of course," Sirius said simply, "You've always embarrassed me in how you've never picked up my meticulous regiment of dressing and hygiene."

Harry glared, "It's not my fault that you're so egotistical that it takes you hours to get ready. I also can't help that the time you spend on your hair would be wasted on my unmanageable mop."

"Agreed," Sirius replied eyeing the messy do.

"What's next on the agenda," Harry asked, wanting to get this day over with as quickly as possible.

"We have to get some specialty items, but we need to visit Knockturn for those," Sirius replied, starting towards the less busy alley.

Harry frowned as he followed his godfather. "Why can't we just pick it up here?"

"Wizards are all weird and perverted, but they don't like to admit it, so the items we need won't be on display in Diagon," Sirius answered.

"You're the only weird and perverted person I know, yet you usually don't have to shop in Knockturn for supplies," Harry replied scathingly.

Sirius chuckled, "I'm not the one who needs anything, so that makes you the weird and perverted one."

"That's not fair," Harry exclaimed, "You're the one forcing me to do this. What is so odd that we couldn't pick it up in Diagon?"

"Well if you really want to know, we have to find items that will give you the illusion of breasts, and underwear that will hide your junk," Sirius amusedly responded, "We also need to pick up the potion that will get rid of your Adam's apple."

"What?" Harry squeaked out. "I don't need those things! Why can't I just be a really flat chested girl? It's not like I want someone to feel me up. No one's going to see my underwear, let alone my package! And what do you mean get rid of my Adam's apple? I don't want to get rid of it! Can't we just hide it or something?"

This day just kept getting worse. Harry almost wished he had stayed with the Dursleys. They would never have allowed him to pretend to be a girl, thinking it would be too freakish for their perfect family.

"It's not permanent," Sirius explained, "There's another potion that will grow it back. And of course you need the other things. You are going to be living with girls, as in sharing the same room. Do you really think you can go years without any of them noticing the lack of breasts or the bulge in your underwear when you change clothing?"

"Yes! I'm not going to dress in the same room, that's way too embarrassing. I can just take all of my clothing in the bathroom and change alone. Problem solved," Harry stated.

"That's not how girls do things Hare-Bear. I've spent a lot of time in the girl dormitory and they not only critique their own body, but also those around them. All the time," Sirius said, emphasizing the last three words.

"How were you able to get into the girl's dormitory in the first place? I thought boys weren't able-Wait! How am I supposed to get into the girl's dorm? I might be able to fool the people around me, but I doubt I can trick Hogwarts!" Harry asked.

"Ah, this is where you are going to think me a genius," Sirius replied with a grin, "I happen to have a miraculous little ring that will let you bypass the wards on the stairs. As long as you are wearing the ring, you won't have to worry about the stairs turning into a slide."

"You mean that I'm going to think Remus is a genius, and you a mooch that was able to exploit his intelligence," Harry commented.

"Yes, yes. It was all Remus," Sirius admitted, "but I was the one who used it the most."

"Eww. Godson here, there's no need to share your nasty escapades," Harry replied.

"Don't be so crass," Sirius retorted, "Since I have such an eye for fashion, I was frequently asked to approve outfits. Not everything is about sex, little Bambi."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well sorry if I assumed you were some sex craved pervert with all the stories you share."

"Apology not accepted," Sirius replied haughtily, strolling towards the end of the alley. They arrived at a decrepit looking storefront without any signs to indicate the merchandise.

"After you," Sirius gestured Harry in, holding the door open for the boy.

"I'm not a girl," Harry muttered quietly, stepping into the store.

"You should start acting like one," Sirius responded before greeting the merchant at the counter.

"Hello, my name is Leo, are you looking for anything special today, gentlemen?" The shopkeeper asked.

Harry looked at the man startled, "How did you-"

The man laughed at the bewildered boy. "When you've been in this sort of business for as long as I, you tend to pick up on certain things," he answered, "Plus you just said you were not a girl in the doorway."

Harry blushed at his slip.

"We need a few things that will help others from noticing," Sirius replied, "First on our list is the potion to mask an Adam's apple. We are also in need of Unrevealing Underwear and something for his chest. Actually I wrote down a list, if you wouldn't mind helping us pick out the best available."

Reaching into his robe pocket, Sirius pulled out a small slip a paper before handing it over to Leo. The shopkeeper perused the list, humming at certain items, before turning back to the two customers.

"I believe that we have everything you need, if you would follow me," Leo instructed.

Harry was apprehensive about the merchandise on display. He was a fifteen year old boy whose godfather had quite early, filled him in the ways of the birds and the bees. Despite his knowledge, Harry did not have much experience in the world of sex and was quite intimidated by some of the items being sold. There was a dildo the size of his arm and twice as wide that he didn't want to imagine fitting anywhere.

Leo chuckled again at the boy, "You don't have to look so uncomfortable, that's just a gag gift we have for laughs."

His whole face aflame with embarrassment, Harry tried his best to ignore the rest of the wares for sale. He would just trust Sirius to purchase everything they needed. On second thought, imagining his bust to end up on the side of ridiculous, Harry vowed that he would have input on everything they bought, no matter how mortifying.

"First we have the underwear you requested," Leo pointed at the wall where different types of panties were on display, "Unrevealing Underwear is the best brand we carry for panties that hide your penis. They look like regular woman's underwear, so there won't be any suspicion related to extra room in the crotch area. If an actual woman were to put them on they would feel like normal panties. They are of course enchanted to hide the penis and will give you the illusion to being a girl. My favorite part of this particular brand is all of the cute designs they come in. For some reason the competitors must think that because we started off male, we have no need for style or individuality."

Harry looked up at the wall feeling like a complete pervert, "I'll just have the plain white ones." Pointing out the pair, he quickly returned his gaze to the floor.

"Don't be such a prude," Sirius said, scanning the selection, "You have to understand that when I said that girls judge and critique other girls, that includes their clothing."

"Surely not their underwear," Harry replied, still not looking up at the wall.

Sirius scoffed, "Of course their underwear. You don't know women at all, little Bambi."

"Of course I don't," Harry exclaimed, "That's what I've been trying to tell you this whole time. That's why this plan is going to fail!"

"It's not going to fail," Sirius reassured, "You have me here to help you out. You're in good hands. Now we are going to pick at least twenty pairs of cute panties. If you want the white pair, fine, but that's not the only style we are getting."

Allowing Sirius to pick out most of the underwear, only stopping him from getting the frilliest ones on display, Harry was the not so proud owner of twenty-one new panties. "Now you're set for three weeks," Sirius had replied after Harry had contested the amount needed. The three men then moved on to the potion selection.

"Here we have the Adam's apple masking potion, which can only be revealed by the "antidote," here," Leo picked up three bottles, "The first one is to remove, the second to relieve any nausea, and the third to expose."

Sirius grinned, "That sounds perfect. Breasts next!"

Leo glanced over at Harry sizing him up, "Now what size were you thinking of?"

"A," Harry said the same time Sirius replied, "D."

"A?" Sirius asked incredulously, "That's gonna get you made fun of. If you want to make it in the world you have to go with D, Hare-Bare."

"I am not going around with giant balloons on my chest. I can be a perfectly normal girl with an A-cup!" Harry answered tartly.

"Might I suggest a compromise?" Leo asked the two arguing men, "I believe a B-cup would suit the boy."

"No, I refuse to go any bigger than an A. This is my body and I've already been put through a lot of stress. I don't need the extra worry of having to deal with anything stuck to my chest," Harry replied.

"B-cup it is," Sirius answered the shopkeeper.

"Siri! I just-"

Sirius cut him off, "Trust me Hare-Bear, you can handle a B cup. You want to be at least a little appealing to others. A B-cup is nothing to sweat."

"How many times have I told you that I can't date while pretending to be a girl?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"I didn't mean just to boys," Sirius responded, "Girls are quick to cut at the most vulnerable places when sizing up the competition. This means that they will insult your size, no matter if they mean weight or cup size. You would be an easy target with an A-cup."

Harry scowled, "I wouldn't be so easy because I don't care about stupid shit like that. I'm only vulnerable if I let that stuff get to me, but hello! Boy here; I'm pretty used to being flat chested. I won't break down and cry if some bitch starts insulting my breasts."

Sirius tsked, "You have to be a girl in every sense of the word to pull this off. All girls, no matter how they act in front of others are also going to be somewhat self-conscious. A girl with small breasts usually wants bigger ones while girls with big ones usually want them to be smaller. A B-cup will be small enough for you without you having to comment on them all of the time. Just bring it up every once in a while that you wish they were slightly bigger. It's just to fit in."

"How do you know so much about women?" Harry asked his godfather suspiciously.

Sirius shrugged, "You pick up a lot about women when you spend so much time with them."

Harry huffed, "Fine, I'll go with the stupid B-cup. I hate you for this I hope you know."

Laughing, Sirius gave Harry a one shouldered hug, "That's how teenagers are supposed to feel towards their parents. More hatred just tells us what a good job we are as parents."

"You have a skewed view on parenting; I'm probably going to need a lot of therapy in the future," Harry replied.

"That's also normal," Sirius said with a shrug.

"Now these are the latest item out on the market, they just debuted two months ago and have been flying off our shelf," Leo explained holding up two clear breasts, "You place them on your chest and say the incantation. That's all there is to it. They will match your skin color and look and feel like natural breasts. To remove them, you must cup them and say the password you set when you first put them on. They are reusable and you can reset the password at any time by taking them off and reapplying them."

Sirius inspected the breasts before nodding in approval, "We'll take them."

A few things later and Harry was happy to be done with the extremely mortifying experience, "How did you even know what this place was in the first place," he asked Sirius, looking at the front of the store for any clues.

"It was recommended to me when I was still at Hogwarts," Sirius explained, making his way back to Diagon Alley.

"What do we have left?" Harry asked, following his godfather closely.

"Nothing really. We still have to buy your actual school supplies, but that can wait. I think we have had enough excitement for the day," he replied, heading towards the apparition point.

"Yeah, I don't know how much more I can handle. Did I mention how much I hate you?" Harry asked.

"I'll make it up to you," Sirius stated, "How does a Firebolt sound?"

Harry gaped, "What? Really?"

At Sirius' amused nod, Harry threw himself at his godfather for a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I take it all back. I love you! I don't care that you're forcing me to be a girl, you're the best godfather ever," Harry exclaimed, his words slightly muffled by Sirius' robes.

"On second thought, girls don't really like brooms as much as boys. How about I buy you a nice doll or something instead," Sirius teased.

"Sirius! I hate you! You better still get me the broom or I'm going to put needles in the muffins for tomorrow's breakfast. Have fun digesting that!" Harry yelled before storming off.

Chuckling, Sirius started after his godson, "Bambi wait up, I was just joking. Please don't put needles in the muffins."

**-Line Break-**

"_I worried so much about how I looked and whether I was doing things right, I felt half the time I was impersonating a girl instead of really being one." ― Sue Monk Kidd, The Secret Life of Bees_

Sirius and Harry now resided at Number Twelve Grimmuald Place, despite Sirius' vow to never return. It was the only property that was protected enough now that they were no longer on the move.

The two were settled in the drawing room, looking through their purchases.

"Maybe we should have bought the clothing after we bought the breasts," Harry speculated.

Sirius waved off his concerns, "I already told the lady that we would need the sizes adjusted so the clothes are enchanted to fit the best when you are wearing them."

"Why aren't all clothing charmed to do that? There would be little use for new clothing due to growing out of them," Harry asked.

"It's rather limited in what it can do," Sirius explained, "Plus it costs too much for an average person to afford."

Harry scowled, "I can't believe you're dishing out so much money for this stupid bet. The breasts alone cost a small fortune. It's stupid we're wasting this money when we could be using it for more important things."

"You weren't complaining about the use of money when it went towards your Firebolt," Sirius provoked.

"As I said, more important things," Harry replied.

"Enough of boring talk about money," Sirius stated, "Let's finish up your transformation."

Frowning Harry looked at the clear breasts and underwear with trepidation, "We have plenty of time before school, why do we have to try this now?"

"You have to get used to being a girl before you start Hogwarts, Bambi. I'm not going to let you go off unprepared," Sirius answered.

"Fine," Harry sighed, reluctantly taking off his shirt and pants. He made sure Sirius was turned around when he took off his boxers and slipped into one of his new panties. "Okay," he murmured, "You can look now."

"Wow, they weren't kidding when it says that it would hide everything," Sirius stated before bursting into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Harry exclaimed.

Sirius tried to muffle his laughs, but it was useless, "I'm sorry Kiddo, it's just that you look so miserable. They're just panties; it's not the end of the world."

"Can we just move on," Harry asked, super embarrassed, "I just want to get the breast thing over with, if you don't mind."

"Okay, okay, you have to press the breast against your chest and then say, Adhaero Acervus, then say the password you've picked to take them off," Sirius explained.

Picking up a fake breast, Harry placed it on the left side of his chest, "Here?" he asked his godfather.

"Yeah that's good; ugh I sound like some kind of pervert. Maybe you should do this by yourself," Sirius mused.

"No! I don't care if you feel like a pervert, how do you think I feel? You have to make sure I'm doing this right," Harry cried out.

"Fine, fine, I'm not going anywhere," Sirius assured Harry.

"Adhaero Acervus," Harry incanted, shivering as he felt the magic working, his chest now heavier than he was used to. "Funambulus," he then said, setting the password.

"What kind of password is that?" Sirius exclaimed.

"It means tight-rope walker in Latin," Harry explained, "I doubt I would ever say that in a conversation, so I thought it was the perfect password."

"I guess it's your choice," Sirius said skeptically, "Are you even going to remember it? You might be stuck with breasts forever."

"Who would forget the password that allows you to remove fake breasts? Only an idiot would be unable to remember; I'm not you Siri," Harry replied. "Now how does it look," he asked the man.

"Lopsided, you need to put the other one on before I can judge," Sirius stated.

After repeating the process with the right breast, Harry turned back to his godfather, "Well?"

"I feel like I'm perving on my godson, or daughter I should say. This is way too weird," Sirius replied.

"I don't care how uncomfortable you are, how does it look? Are they realistic?" Harry asked.

"Oh they're realistic all right," Sirius stated, "How do they feel. Wait, I'm going into the other room while you inspect them, this is too much for me."

Tentatively cupping the underside of the breasts, Harry frowned. This was something he would have to get used to. The weight wasn't that much of a concern, but it was still more than he was used to dealing with. Sliding his hands up, he was easily able to hold each breast in a hand. Harry had never actually felt a girl up before, but it was pretty much how he would imagine real breasts to feel. Hesitating before he pinched the nipples, Harry was relieved and somewhat surprised that they felt the same as his actual nipples. He had thought that girls might be more sensitive there, but it seemed to feel relatively similar.

"I'll just pretend I've gained some weight, that only affected my chest," Harry whispered, "I can do this, it's not a big deal."

Looking down at the clothing, Harry reached for a bra. Leo had showed them a variety of bras to choose from after they had finally agreed on a size.

Trying to clasp the bra turned out to be more troublesome than he had anticipated. It was torture trying to hook the thing up when he couldn't see anything, but he finally snapped the bra closed.

"Siri, I know you think this is bizarre but I need your opinion. How do I look?" Harry yelled out.

Sirius peeked into the room, "It looks fine Hare-Bear, now I'm just going to- What did you do?" The other man walked towards his godson sniggering. "You've got it all twisted up and only one hook is in place."

"Well I've never done this before," Harry replied embarrassed, "How was I supposed to know that they would be so difficult?"

"Look, the easiest way to put on a bra is like this," Sirius instructed. He picked up another of the bras and placed it inside out with the clasp in the front. "After you hook it together you can turn it around and flip it up, that's when you put your arms through the straps."

Following his godfather's directions, Harry was able to put on the bra in a considerable shorter amount of time than his last attempt. "How do you know so much about it? After all of this, I feel like you have experience as a girl." Harry stated.

"I've had a lot of experience taking off a bra, and you pick up some tricks when you watch a girl dress in the morning," Sirius replied.

"Ugh, how many times do I need to say no details? So do I look like a girl?" he asked Sirius.

"You're the one who is always asking me questions. If you didn't want to hear anything, then you should stop asking. And you look like an immensely pretty girl; now please put something on so I'm not looking at my godson's breasts," Sirius complained.

Grudgingly pulling on a dress, Harry turned around for Sirius' inspection.

"Now you just have to take the potion for your Adam's apple, and we are almost done," Sirius stated.

Harry frowned, "What do you mean almost done? What more do we have to do?"

"You need lessons in all sorts of things to be able to pull this off," Sirius explained, handing the two potions over, "Now take the red one first and then the blue one."

Throwing the first one back, Harry gagged, feeling a prickling sensation in his neck before taking the second potion. "Ugh the second one is far worse, how is this supposed to help with nausea?" he exclaimed with disgust.

"It isn't for nausea, it's to grow out your hair," Sirius replied.

"What?" Harry yelled, "But Leo said-"

"I had informed Leo that I wanted to trick you into taking the hair growth potion," Sirius interrupted.

Harry scowled, "When did you even have time for that? I was there, right by you the whole time."

Sirius chuckled, "It was on the note I gave him. You're too stubborn for your own good so I had to trick you into it."

"Girls don't always have long hair Siri! Short hair would have been fine," Harry replied angrily.

"Long hair is traditional for the Black family, even the men. I couldn't have you representing the Blacks with short hair," Sirius explained.

"I don't understand why you even give a crap about the Black family when you've never cared before," Harry shouted, "It's only when it comes to making me miserable that you bring up the Blacks."

Sirius frowned, "That's not true Hare-Bear; I'm not trying to make you miserable. It's just that since you are the only child I will probably have, I kind of want you to grow up on Black traditions. Nothing as awful as the magic they used to practice, but just some society things that I think you would benefit from."

"I get it," Harry replied softly, "When is this stupid potion going to kick in anyway?"

Beaming, Sirius pulled his godson into a hug, "It's supposed to work overnight while you're sleeping, so I recommend getting ready for bed, it's going to be another long day tomorrow."

Sighing, Harry pulled away from the hug. "Good night Sirius," he said before climbing up the stairs.

The bathroom was right across the hall from his bedroom, Stepping in; he glanced at his new reflection. His face was what he was used to, but it seemed more delicate now that his eyebrows had been meticulously plucked. He stared at his unruly hair, knowing that it would be different when he woke up the next morning. Harry brushed a hand through his mop, one last time before the transformation. Focusing on his neck, he realized that he couldn't make out the Adam's apple that had only been there a few minutes before. Harry then looked further down his body and noticed the curve of his chest. He looked like a girl, a string bean of a girl, but a girl nonetheless.

Mournfully he pulled away from his thoughts to get ready for bed. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, Harry quickly stripped out of his new clothing and into more familiar pajamas. Climbing into bed, Harry glanced at the dress and underwear discarded on the floor, and reluctantly got out of bed to put them away. Now that he was a girl, he had to get used to taking care of his clothes. He had to accept that this was his life now. It was time for Harry Potter to transform into Hydra Black.

* * *

**AN:** Well I told myself that I wouldn't be posting chapters for different stories at the same time, yet here we are. I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to post the new chapter of VC. I promise I am working on it and have most of it underway, but I just got distracted from a new job and this new fic. I tried to get this to leave me alone, but it kept distracting me from writing anything else so I decided to get it out of the way. I am horrible at keeping posting promises, so I don't know which story I will be working on at any time, but I do promise that I am definitely not abandoning VC, and a new chapter should be up in the next few days (hopefully!).

Thanks for reading and please review :D

-Hums


End file.
